Chapter 15: Angry Birds Strikes Again
(July 15, 2009. The next part of the movie plays in the booth. Dave Cavanagh and Jon Alexis Jr. have stepped up to the stage to address the audience.) * Dave Cavanagh: Welcome back to Raven: Halloween. We're staging a big concert here in Philadelphia and we're about midway through the show and so far, it's been all about the ninja course. * Jon Alexis Jr.: Yeah, that's right. None of the villains have been able to fly past the Angry Birds. This obstacle is the story this year and everyone is starting to take notice, even the characters from the videogame. (The 2009 logo forms and zooms in to change the scene to flashbacks of what happened before the end of the previous part - 3 villains failing to get past the Angry Birds and the characters' reactions.) * Jon Alexis Jr.: (voiceover) Harry No-Hooks was trying to reach the penultimate obstacle, Rolling Steel, and although he put up a great performance on the course, No-Hooks couldn't fly past these birds tonight. * Lamil: Oh! * Chuck: Whoo! * Jon Alexis Jr.: (voiceover) Levira is a general scientist from the Power Rangers TV show, but she couldn't outsmart these birds. * Dave Cavanagh: Oh! * Jon Alexis Jr.: (voiceover) And even one of the most fiercest monsters, Goatan the Chimera, couldn't handle this new obstacle. * Lonas and Lamil: NOOOO!!!! * Jon Alexis Jr.: (voiceover) 13 bad guys have been knocked out here already. * Red: Wow. (Flash to one of the testers attempting it.) * Jon Alexis Jr.: (voiceover) But it can be beaten. Watch how one of our course testers got through this. On that critical blind grab, he controls his swing and lands softly, so the momentum doesn't pull his hands out of the slots. With Jamie Rahn's team coming up, I think someone is going to break through. (Flash to the present. Ilan is on the course and has tagged Lamil, who is now heading to the Wall Drop.) * Dave Cavanagh: (voiceover) Look at Tezan pushing away the doors. * Lamil: (voiceover) Here it is. 3 heroes have finished it. Can Tezan be the 4th? (As Tezan hits the buzzer at the top of the Spider Trap tower, the Red Cyborg Ranger makes contact with the fifth board (the one with the blind grab), but his hands slipped off the grip. He becomes another victim of this unbeatable 8th obstacle.) * Jon Alexis Jr.: (voiceover) Come on, superhero. Come on, superhero stu... * Lamil: (voiceover) NOOO!!!! * Lonas: Oh! IT'S THE SUPERHERO ENDGAME!!! * Dave Cavanagh: Kryptonite for the Cyborg Ranger. He took his time, gambled if he could get through this obstacle and, now, his season is over. (The jack-o-lantern slides from the right to the left and the replay is shown.) * Jon Alexis Jr.: (voiceover) Once again, it all comes down to Angry Birds and that blind grab. Watch the cyborg's hands. They were in the slots, he was that close, but just couldn't hang on. Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Raven: Halloween Category:Shocking Moments